


Mirror Mirror On the Wall

by CoronaCrown



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Insecure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Unofficial Adoption, canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: Before deviating, Connor has never truly looked at himself before. Now that he has the time for it, he observes all his physical features in Hank’s bathroom mirror.





	Mirror Mirror On the Wall

Hank was happy to say that life was settling into a new normal after the revolution. The evac order sent almost every human away from the city that day, with only looters and dedicated staying behind. Hank stayed because he wanted to see with his own two eyes that Connor was alright after the confrontation with RK800 model 60 in the warehouse. Hell, he didn’t even know that the bastard had deviated until he got a grasp of his plan with all the androids down there.

He was sent home after, telling Connor he’d meet him at the Chicken Feed the next day at the first available time. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Most of the citizens came back. Some didn’t, for fear of what the androids’ success meant, but the bigwigs and politicians met with Markus and his right hands, North and Josh. Slowly, the laws started coming into affect.

Androids were protected under the law as living individuals. Any crime committed would be tried for the same as a human. Any victim of crime would be treated justly like for a human. Android were not required to return to their original posts less the explicitly desire to. Any android found damaged with malicious intent will be repaired and assist with any psychological need. It was a bunch of jargon that, for a man of be law, Hank had problems keeping up with.

There was, however, one law that had yet to come into play; the right to property and payed hiring, which meant that most androids were homeless and jobless.

The first problem was fixed when a new freighter was dubbed New Jericho, and although the living conditions weren’t the best, it was still better than most abandoned hovels in the city.

The second problem, though, was that with no job to partake in, Connor had nothing to do but waste away in the house. Hank had come home from work several time to find the kitchen cleaned, the living room spotless, his bedroom made up, and the bathroom pristine.

The only other room left untouched was what remained of Cole’s bedroom. Hank hadn’t stepped into it for almost three years.

A month after the evac order was redacted and he was needed at the police station again, Hank came home wondering in what order Connor had arranged his books in (the first time was by alphabet, then by author, then color, then size).

Instead, he was met with silence and the bathroom light on. Sumo hopped over, and Hank barely managed to give him his scratches before standing back up and heading to the bathroom.

“Connor?” Hank called out. “You doing alright, kid?”

“I’m fine, Hank,” his voice replied. It took a bit of cajoling for the android to answer _I’m_ _fine_ instead of _I’m_ _functioning_ _properly_.

Hank stepped to view into the bathroom and was surprised by what he saw. He had never seen Connor so much as without his CyberLife instated jacket before, so it was a little jarring to him standing shirtless and looking in the bathroom mirror. He watched as Connor tilted his head this way and that, realizing that Connor was watching himself.

“Whatcha up to, son?” Hank asked, wondering if maybe Connor was gaining a trait on vanity.

Connor didn’t answer for a few seconds, his LED spinning yellow. “I’ve never...” He paused, as if unsure how to word his sentence. Hank waited, not pressuring him for answer. “I’ve never truly looked at myself before. I mean, I’ve certainly seen my reflection, I know what I look like, but...”

“But you’ve never documented what you look like?” Hank supplied. “Never went through the whole ‘I’m fugly, I’m hot’ phase most teenagers go through?” His attempt to lighten the mood backfired as Connor looked more contemplative than he did before.

“Hank, am I weird?” Connor finally ripped his eyes away from the mirror, turning to face the Lieutenant fully. His body was defined neatly, almost like he did light workout sessions, his skin light. The lack of nipples was actually caught him off guard before the question registered in Hank’s head.

“Wait, what?”

“You said before that my voice was goofy, and that I looked weird. Do I truly live to those expectations?” Shit, a loose curl of hair had fallen over Connor’s forehead, and with his half-nakedness and brown doe eyes, the android looked so vulnerable and nothing like the imposing force that led all those androids from CyberLife to Markus’ peaceful protest. “Am I... imperfect?”

Shit. The kid wasn’t vain, he was fucking _insecure_ about himself. God, it really was like having a teenage phase. And all because of a stupid rhetoric due to his anti-android basis.

“Connor, I... God fuckin’ damnit.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled through it. “I’m sorry I said those things, alright? I might not‘ve liked you so much at the beginning, but... well, you matter. To me, I mean.” Fuck, he wasn’t great with this emotional stuff. “You’re not imperfect. I mean, look at me. I’m a drunk and can’t even get to work on time. I’m lucky to get out of bed at all most days, considering what’s happened.”

“With Cole,” Connor said, mostly to himself as if he needed the information without Hank actually saying it.

Despite this, Hank found himself nodding. “Yeah.”

Connor turned back to the mirror and fingered the mole on his right cheek. He looked down at his hands to observe his artificial manicured fingernails, rubbing his thumbs and forefingers together. He lifted his head back up and stared at his own eyes, looking at the brown strikes and the iris dilating lightly in the bathroom light.

In a move that caught Hank off-guard, Connor picked up the shaving blade on the counter sink and brought up to his right temple.

“Connor, wait!” Hank reached out to pull it away before Connor could hurt himself, but all the kid did was make a small grunt noise as the LED on his head popped off, falling into the sink, too big to fit down the drain.

The white plating under the synthetic skin moves in a puddle around Connor’s head before it was covered back up, the shaving blade set back on the counter.

Hank knew that the only reason androids needed air was for the internal fans keeping their body temperature moderate, but he was pretty sure the stunt gave Connor a sort of adrenaline rush, or at least the android equivalent of it. Connor reflexively swallowed, something he didn’t use to do before, as his chest Jeeves lightly with heavy breath.

Connor ran his hand over where the LED lay, his expression something Hank had never seen before. “I look normal.”

Hank wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to say Connor was already normal, which he obviously wasn’t, or that there wasn’t anything wrong with _not_ being normal, which Connor thought there was. So instead he said, “Is that what you wanted?”

“I think so.” Connor stood a little straighter, a small smile dawning on his face, eyebrows wrinkled melancholically. “I just... I saw all my human features and the LED... I don’t like how it stood out. I’m not ashamed to be an android, I’m not trying to pass as human, but... Being deviant does not mean I’m free. But now, I feel...”

“Free,” Hank said. He grinned and patted Connor on the shoulder, surprised at how cool he felt to the touch. “Well, I think you look great kid. Maybe now we can finally take you to get a change of clothes.”

“I’d like that, Lieutenant.”

That was another thing Hank had noticed. On more than one occasion, he had told Connor that since he wasn’t officially employed at the DPD yet, he had not need to call him Lieutenant, simply Hank. Nonetheless, Connor continued to refer him per the title.

It during moments like this, however, moment where Connor was going through the stages of existentialism that he became sentimental and referred to Hank by his first name.

 _Androids_ _still have a long way to go,_ Hank thought as he prepared to make himself dinner, Connor still in the bathroom running his hands through his hair.

_But if any of them are more like my kid, then they’ve got a great future ahead of them._

As he ate, he struggled to control his laughter when Connor came into the room sporting jetblack hair and Hank’s old glasses, commenting on his similar appearance to Clark Kent without the massive muscle mass.

 _Definitely_ _a_ _teenage_ _phase_.


End file.
